


House of the Rising Sun

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a slightly twisted timeline, Spock needs to find the one man who might be their only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-bingo prompt: 18 - prostitution
> 
> In which I am sorry to say, plot became more interesting than kink XD - It also seems that Nicci is right - Whenever NuTrek Kirk is involved, NuTrek Spock gets horny. It's a Pavlovian response, I'm sorry XD

Spock's mind was still reeling from what his older, alternate self had shared with him after they barely succeeded in turning Nero off his destructive path for Earth.

Apart from the knowledge that Nero would be back at some point, still bent on destruction, Spock had listened to the other Spock's words, wondering if he was slowly going insane.

It was possible. Losing your planet as well as most of your family within only hours could put a certain strain on a being's mind.

It may also explain why he was spending valuable time looking for an individual who, according to Ambassador Spock, would be essential for bringing about Nero's downfall.

Having tracked this person to a seedy bar in San Francisco, Earth, would normally have surprised him, but added to his week so far, this could be considered almost normal. Which in turn was a little worrying.

Spock stared at the PADD he was holding, where the specifics of one James T. Kirk was listed. Including description and pictures. The man across the room _was_ Mr. Kirk, but he did not resemble the image much that Spock had in the file. Of course, the image was the only one taken from Mr. Kirk's two years at the academy.

The file also stated that the human had problems with authority figures, which might have explained why he didn't make it through the Academy. However, Spock also had his test scores, and he was tempted to re-check them now that he looked at the young man, provocatively leaning against another patron of the establishment.

Spock made a note to himself that he had chosen right by donning a civilian outfit instead of entering this bar wearing his uniform. The light was not enough to give anyone a good view of him, but he was sure he'd attract more attention eventually as Vulcans and bars were didn't mix.

So he had a limited amount of time to achieve his goal and according to Captain Pike, orders and sound reasoning would not get him far. The irony of Spock having to do this was not lost on him. And if he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, he would have to move before Kirk found someone for the night.

Spock felt his own body fight his control as he watched Kirk moving seductively. If indeed his counterpart was right and this man would be important for his own future, Spock had to admit he could find no flaw in Kirk's physical appeal.

Moving before he could change his mind, Spock crossed the floor in a few long strides and as he came close to Kirk he put his hand on the small of the man's back, feeling his stiffen under his hand. Spock was surprised by his own straightforwardness. Normally he would _not_ touch someone so freely.

Kirk turned his head and growled under his breath: "I am busy with a customer so unless you can pay better than him, I'm not interested."

Spock stilled. A prostitute. That he hadn't expected. The files were obviously not completely up to date. He could feel Kirk's barely contained energy underneath his hand. It beckoned to him. As did the idea of buying a night with this man. It opened so many opportunities for him.

"Whatever this man is paying for your ...services, I can assure you I am capable of outmatching it."

Kirk's whole posture changed as he relaxed into Spock's touch. "Sorry, Mr." he said to the man who was looking more than a little suroprised at having his pleasure interrupted, "I think I just got a better offer." Considering the conversation over, Kirk finally turned around and looked at Spock and his eyes widened almost comically. "A much better offer," Kirk purred, putting a hand on Spock's shoulder.

The other man lifted his hand to grab Kirk's shoulder, but Spock was faster. Humans were slower than Vulcans and inebriated humans even more so. Spock intercepted the hand and gave it a warning squeeze, enough to make the bones shift under the skin.

The man howled and stepped way, and Spock let go. He watched with an even gaze while the man cradled his hand and made small noises indicating pain.

"I..."Spock said, but Kirk shook his head.

"I know who you are, Spock. I went to the Academy, remember?" He ran a finger up Spock's neck.

Spock shivered and oddly enough he didn't pick up any thoughts from Kirk. Realizing that Kirk was more than adequate at shielding his thoughts, Spock had to once again change his initial impression.

"I just blew off a perfectly well paying customer, so I hope you're going to at least take me to a hotel room, pay me and screw me through the mattress before you start talking about wasted opportunities."

"You are very sure of yourself," Spock replied, fighting to buy time. He had not expected Kirk to be like this. Even when he'd realized that Kirk was offering sexual gratification for payment, he hadn't expected himself to offer and to fully expect to take advantage of the situation.

He would be ashamed of his own behavior if he hadn't been busy enjoy Kirk's cooler body against his own, the thrum of his heartbeat that Spock could feel though his touch.

"Ever paid for sex before, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, a smirk curving his lips.

Spock found against logic, that he wanted to wipe that smug look off the human's face. "I shall pay your price, we shall go back to my hotel room and, as you stated, I shall fuck you through the mattress - and if you are not too disappointed with payment and sexual intercourse, I should like you to listen to my proposal."

Kirk gave him a searching look. "I'll take you up on that offer, even if you didn't answer my question," he said, "and only because you are offering money and sex before the undoubtedly boring speech you have prepared for me."

Spock tightened his arm around Kirk's waist and leaned in close. "I can assure you, Mr. Kirk, you'll be interested to hear what I have to share with you."

"How can a guy like me say no to that offer?" Kirk said with a laugh.

Spock could tell, even underneath the cocky veneer, Kirk's interest was piqued. And to think that Pike had laughed when Spock had suggested they look for this man and told him he'd never find him, let alone get him to listen for more than two minutes.

He knew how much buying sex like this would be more than just frowned upon by his fellow Vulcans, but Spock couldn't care less. As he was mostly always truthful with himself, he could admit that he was looking forward to having pleasure before business and the thrill of having to pay for it initially was something completely new to him.

It made him feel even more victorious that he could tell Kirk was genuinely interested, as a sensation or two slipped through Kirk's shields. It would be money well paid if it would please Kirk and bring him to Spock's bed before they even came round to the actual reason why Spock had tracked him down.

The End (or rather, probably the beginning of another mutated AU plot bunny)


End file.
